Tickling a Sleeping Dragon
by Dariouskater
Summary: Next Generation of wizards, the year is 2020. The school year is about to begin and a new adventure in the ever-changing world of magic. Co-written by trysomethingnew.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction and I am really excited to get going. I am partnered with Trysomethingnew for this project. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or ideas. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and rightfully so.**

Julian rushed through the smog shrouded London streets glancing frantically behind him. He could hear the shouts and curses of the officers slowly catching up as they crashed into trash cans and street curbs concealed in the fog, Obstacles which he deftly avoided.

After another quick glance behind him Julian skidded to a sudden stop. He could only just hear the shouts coming from in front of him as well. It took him a frantic moment to suppress his rising fear and to think clearly. That's when Julian noticed the opening of the alley to his side, an opening which he made quick use of and ducked into.

Silently he watched as first one then two officers ran past. After a few minutes he had counted nine officers. The most he had ever had chasing after him. It would definitely be the last time he decided to try the car parts lot for scrap metal. All he had done was ask the owner for a few scrap sheets of aluminum to work with and the ass had called the police on him for trespassing and begging. It's not like it would have hurt the fat fool to offer up some useless scrap metal.

What seemed like an eternity later, when no more officers had run by for a few minutes, Julian realized he was holding his breath and let it all out in a rush. He hadn't run that far for a very long time — he was having trouble catching his breath.

That's when he heard the chuckle coming from the concealing smog behind him. He spun only to get blinded by a sharp light shining into his eyes.

"Thought you could keep running from us forever did you?" said the hidden voice. He was obviously male due to the depth, a deep tenor or even a baritone.

He fumbled at his belt for a moment trying to reach his Swiss army knife but was stopped short by a big meaty hand on his. There was a loud pop right beside his head which was shortly followed by a crack. He tried to fight it but after a minute his vision vanished and he sank into oblivion.

The officer above him out away his baton and flashlight before calling to his dispatch over the radio and bending down to put cuffs around Julian's wrists

His father stared down at him from the railing of the second story landing. The disappointment in his eyes burnt even more then the leather belt in his hand ever could, even when it bit hard enough to take off skin or leave welts. He would never say a word during these occasions of anger, although he never needed to because his eyes spoke volumes. He felt like Julian was worthless and he was a failure as a father. But most of all he resented the fact that it was his child that had to be different from everyone else's. Even those of his tender wife who he had helped to raise seemed to behave like everyone else ought to in his opinion.

His father walked down the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes off of Julian. Each stair brought him one step closer to his son; closer to dishing out his _'fair and just punishment'. _

As his father stalked closer step by terrible step he let the belt bang against his leg menacingly. Slap, slap, slap_. _Then at last he stood above the kneeling boy. Julian looked defiantly up into his fathers eyes as he raised the belt above his head. He tried as hard as he could not to let his father see him wince. _CRACK!_

The loud noise startled him awake and he leapt to his feet, only to fall back down again as the blood rushed into his head making him dizzy.

The cold stone floor caused him to look up again and get his bearings. He was in cell number 13 at the old wood street police station, a cell that he had visited on numerous occasions before.

Through the window on the far end he could see lightening streaking across the sky. The sight was beautiful but he knew what was in store for him tonight. It was going to be long and cold. He wrapped the tattered denim jacket he wore around him to try and cover some of the many holes and slunk into the corner.

The rattling of keys caused him to wake up to a bright morning light. The sky was clearer then it had been in weeks thanks to the storm the previous night and the sun cheered up his mood.

"I hope for once you actually learned your lesson Julian!" Daniel called into him through the barred door. "You spend more time locked up in here then you do outside." He reached forward and rattled his heavy metal key into the cell door. "Why can't you just stay out of trouble? If I didn't know better then to waste my time I would submit you to social services. Just get outta here." He shook his head grumpily.

Julian climbed up to his bedroom loft and lay down onto his mattress. There was a storm coming and it was causing his joints to start to hurt. A familiar tapping at the window caused him to jump up and rush over. As he opened it a grey lump rushed through to perch on the upturned crate beside his bed.

"VORIC your back!" he yelled rushing over and throwing his arms around his friend. The great horned owl nuzzled him for a brief minute then extended a leg to present the attached letter to him.

He took it and stroked Voric a bit before reading it.

_Julian,_

_ I've missed you so much! You didn't answer my last letter for so long, I was worried about you. "Did the muggle police catch you? Did some thug hurt you?" I know I'm not your mother, but ever since you told me your secret, I've been thinking about your safety. I understand why you say you must live on your own but I'm your friend so don't you ever isolate yourself from me okay? _

_I asked my parents, and they said since we have to go into Diagon Alley to get our school supplies soon, if you came to meet us you could come and stay with us until school starts! Please say you will, my cousins are all coming too, and I'll go crazy if I have to deal with all of them without you around to keep my head together. _

_Also, I thought you might like to help me with a mystery. A letter arrived the other day by owl, but this owl was the biggest and darkest color I'd ever seen. It was from a man named Viktor Krum, you ever heard of him? Dad got kinda upset when he saw it, and Mum read it and her face looked funny and she threw it into the fireplace. The flames shone a bright pink! Before I could ask any questions Mum sent me out to bring Hugo in for dinner. I have to know what's going on, I've never felt so curious before in my life, it's like something is drawing me to that letter. But anyways, please, please, please say you'll come to my house! _

_Sincerely and as your truest friend,_

_Rose._

_P.S. PLEASE!_

Julian read the letter over a few times before turning to his books in search of an answer. After twenty minutes of searching he gave up and grabbed his writing supplies.

_Hey Rose._

_I've been caught by the muggle police a few times but they just let me go every time. I couldn't find anything on this Victor Krum figure. He sounds kinda shady to me. I would love to help you figure out what the heck is going on. I will meet you at Flourish and Blotts on the twenty third. That way I can check the new book list for this year! Well I will see you soon, I am sooo Excited! _

_Julian._

_P.s. PLEASE give some treats to Voric when he arrives. He deserves them._

He stood up and walked over to Voric. "Are you up for one more flight tonight?" He asked giving him some fruit treats. "It's just over to see Rose. Then you can stay there and relax until I get there myself.

Voric jumped over to the window sill and with a swift click of his beak, soared away. Having finished with the letter he decided to turn in for the night.

Julian woke with a start as a commotion started outside the warehouse he lived in. He got out of bed slowly and crept over to the only window in the small warehouse loft he lived in. As he looked down into the alley lit by the sunrise, he could just make out six figures in dark wizards robes. They seemed to be having a very heated argument and were gesturing widely. They kept making gestures about an object roughly the size of a quaffle. Maybe they were arguing about a Quiditch match? Try as he might though Julian could not make out any of what they were saying.

The sound of a muggle siren caused the six wizards to look up and clear out of the alley.

Julian sighed realizing that going back to sleep would be useless at this point. He had a long day ahead of him and he was not looking forward to it.

The back alleys of muggle London were always full of scrap metals like aluminum and tin and occasionally even some old gold jewelry. Julian spent two to three hours of each day hunting down the choicest of these finds.

He made what meager living he could by melting these down and making trinkets, chains, and jewelry out if them to sell. It was a hard process that took him a lot of trial and error to perfect. But in the end it provided for what little it required him to live off of.

Today he managed to find a handful of aluminum washers that would melt down easily and pour into a cast well. As well as some bad copper wire and a pile of tin in the form of cigarette cases. Filling the denim sack he carried with him with his finds he went to his caster. It was a home made caster made out of cement, an old propane torch, and iron pipe. He had the back end of a hollow iron tube about two inches in diameter as a crucible.

Getting his torch fired up, he placed the washers into it to melt. While waiting he went over to his molding bench and designed the pattern he wanted to create in the sand. This particular pattern was a simple triquetra.

Once the aluminum was melted he picked up the crucible with a set of tongs and poured the molten metal into the mould. It crackled and settled for a while before actually starting to harden.

He spent all day repeating this process until it started to get dark. By the end of the day he had a whole stack of different shapes and sizes. Which would be tomorrow's project; sanding them down and making them wearable.

As always the steep set of rickety stairs leading up to his loft seemed endless. As he unlocked his door he got an unexpected surprise. Sitting on the edge of his mattress was a very proud looking snowy owl. As he entered, the owl chirped and fluttered off the bed to pick up a very thick wax sealed envelope. He knew it on sight; the Hogwarts symbol was always the part that stood out the most. It was his Book list.

He stroked the owl for a few minutes before taking the letter and giving her some Eeylops treats. Then he eagerly ripped open the seal.

Three large folded pieces of parchment fell out and onto the floor. Bending down he retrieved the first and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Lilith,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the 1__st__. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ at eleven O'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent of guardian to sign. _

_A list of books and supplies for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

Julian gave a heaving sigh and put the letter back into the envelope. He picked up the other two and set them down on the crate beside his bed. It was going to be a very hard year for him.

He stroked the owl some more wishing desperately that he had Voric back to hold onto while he struggled to make it through the night without crying. When she began to grow impatient he carried her over to the window and let her begin the long journey back to the castle, and home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Oy! Trysomethingnew here! Just helping out my good friend Darious with this one, not that he needs it but he asked me to help out so here's my chapter, in the pov of Rose Weasley! Neither Darious or I own Harry Potter or their characters, though Julian is Darious'.**

"It's no use Mum. I tried everything myself already. And I asked John to help. There's no way to change it back so will you just give it a—ow!" Rose winced as her mother tugged harder on her hair with the comb.

"You might have tried everything _magical_, but there are a few muggle tricks I remember that should work fine for removing _unnatural _hair color." The woman wasn't quite motherly-looking, except perhaps for the deep laugh-lines around her eyes and an extra warmth in her hands, though the warmth was not a gentleness as she lathered harsh-smelling liquid into her daughter's dark hair—much darker than it used to be, now in fact it was black—and muttering to herself.

"How you could have gotten a hold of those potions ingredients—must have been James playing a prank—from your uncle's shop, no doubt."

"Ow! Mum!" Rose ducked out of her mother's hands. "You're hurting me! And besides, black is a very _natural_ hair color, there's no need to make a fuss."

Her father appeared at the doorway and sniffed. "Not in our family it's not."

"Only the Weasleys are all the same color hair. I'm not just a Weasley you know Dad." She looked down at his scowl. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to be a Weasley, I just—"

"I think I've done all I can for now." Her mother interrupted quickly. She took off the rubber loves she'd been wearing and brushed her hands together. "The color stripper should stay in for about half an hour; then we can rinse it. You just stay right there Rose, and don't move."

Rose looked incredulous. "For half an hour, you can't be serious. What am I supposed to _do_?"

Neither of her parents responded, instead they just left the kitchen in silence. The second they closed the door, Rose jumped off of her chair and pressed her ear against the wood of the door. Just as she'd expected they were arguing, about her.

"Are you sure she hasn't gotten one yet?" Her father's voice asked.

"I told you already no. This was an _accident_ Ron, this has nothing to do with him and you know it!"

"And what about what she said before about being a Weasley? If she doesn't want—"

"Oh would you stop about that that wasn't what she meant and you know it. Isn't it obvious? She feels suffocated, she's felt that way ever since you sent for her to come home for Christmas her first year. Can you get over the fact that she got sorted into Ravenclaw for even _one minute_ and think about what our daughter wants?"

"_Our daughter!_" This time her father's voice was shrill, and it frightened Rose. She'd never heard him try so hard to restrain himself. He normally just shouted until he said what he'd had to, then stomped around in the garden a bit until he felt better.

"She is _our daughter,_ Ron. No matter what happened before, you were the one who was there for her, the one who was there for me! _You are her father!_"

There was a long silence, then a creaking noise, as if someone had sat heavily in one of the dining-room chairs. Rose strained her ears to hear what was next, but the voice was drowned out by a loud _smack_ against the kitchen window. Rose rushed over to see what had happened, and opened the window, expecting to see Hugo laying on the ground on top of his broomstick. Instead a large creature flew into the window and perched on the table, hooting.

"Voric!" Rose squealed in excitement. She rushed over to a drawer where the family kept the Owl Treats. She fed a few to Voric before she took the letter from him, knowing how much Julian liked his owl spoiled. Reading the letter to herself quickly, she smiled and shoved it into her jeans pocket. Glancing out the window, she saw something moving down the street towards the house. An average-sized car with far too many hands waving out the windows towards her gave Rose an idea.

Hiding herself away from the window and waited for the doorbell to ring, Rose listened until she heard her mother answer the door, and when noise erupted in reaction to her relatives' arrival, she ran to the sink and rinsed her hair of the "color stripper" her mother had applied.

"Is it still black?" She whispered to Voric, who had finished his treats and was looking around the kitchen for more. He turned his head towards Rose long enough to click his beak, then went back to hopping around the kitchen for treats. The girl laughed and grabbed a few more treats from the drawer and gave them to Voric before he flew out the way he'd come.

It was only a few moments before the disruption in the house reached Rose, and suddenly she was accosted by the huge number of cousins she had. Almost all of them were red-haired, and even though not all of them were visiting—her uncles Percy, and Bill had most of their family either grown or had taken them out of the country for the holidays—there was still about six names to keep track of. Uncle George and Aunt Angie's Fred and Roxanne, were excited about the first time being away from their parents while the two went on a second honeymoon. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were here with their three; James, Albus and Lilly, and Rose's favorite Uncle Charlie had driven them all along with his only son, Jonathon.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hair Rose!" Somebody said as they all surrounded her in an attempt to crush her to death—or that's how it felt anyways.

"Leave her alone, it was probably just an accident."

"I can't believe it! I liked your hair before it was so pretty!"

"Dyeing a person's hair is a thing now though right? It's been fashionable with the muggles for decades now."

"Did you do it for a boy? Ohmigosh that is _so _cool!"

"We've got a regular rebel on our hands."

"I want to dye my hair blonde, but Mum says that's for tramps. I don't know if she meant the dye or just blonde hair…"

"Mum says a lot of things like that. I think she doesn't like most women… I like blonde hair a lot."

It went on like that for what felt like an eternity, and Rose knew that even if she wanted to, she would never get a word in. She sighed and ignored them all, staring out the window and wishing for the twenty third.


End file.
